Ocean Spirit
by JAGray000
Summary: What if Uzushio was around long enough for Kushina to find out she wasn't a true Uzumaki, but an immortal? Would Minato & Kushina still find their lives intertwined together or forced apart? Certain chapters have a moral hidden in them. Includes folklore.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Spirit

Minato, at age sixteen found himself on a small paddle boat heading far from his home. He was on this journey with two others. The age-old oarsman and Jiraiya, his much loved mentor and father figure. His two companion's were both drunk and singing merrily, without a care in the world.

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest!  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum... hic!<br>Drink and the devil had done for the rest!  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rummm! <em>

The words echoed out onto the empty coastal waters in an eerie whisper that made Minato unwillingly shiver.

They made their way through the darkening waters of whirlpool country as the oarsman swayed in a drunken stupor. Minato had reached out to prevent him from falling into the dark waters but the man had merely pushed his hand away and told the blonde, he had 'fine ol' sea legs'. So Minato sat, and he watched mutely. After countless songs, the afternoon had turned to evening. Minato spotted land not far from where they were and soon enough they were almost at Whirlpool.

His eyes averted to the numerous dock's and boat's dotted around the island. As they got closer Jiraiya spoke out towards one of the more isolated docks "Oi there be a pretty lass!" he mumbled in what he believed was a pirate's accent. Minato and the oarsman looked to see a silent figure of a woman, eye's closed as if asleep. She was sitting at the edge of the dock, her feet in the icy water.

This was the only free dock and as they passed the woman, her eye's darted open, the evening hue casting a red glow to her glistening eyes and concrete face.

It was a young woman, with eyes the colour of ocean spray. Her hair was a vibrant shade of vermilion, the exact colour of the dark evening sky. It hung low, down to her hips like straight glossy, red ribbon. She was, as Jiraiya had said, extremely pretty. No, pretty was an understatement. She looked like what Minato imagined a Goddess of the surrounding sea's would look like in human form. The sound of waves hitting the old, wooden, boat stirred Minato from his trance. He snapped his head away from the direction of the lone woman, who now stared far into the horizon.

He left the boat and made his way to his soon to be residence with his drunken room mate, Jiraiya, whom was giving eyes to the few island women out enjoying the evening's summer air. At some point Jiraiya had gone off when Minato wasn't looking. He sighed and continued to where they decided they would be staying, leaving the lecherous mid-aged man to himself.

Minato looked to the horizon, then to the steep island cliff's in the distance and the mist that surrounded them. He looked in awe at the dimly lit shops and bars that were open at this time. He took in the voices of the evening island dwellers, the sound of seagulls and of waves hitting a far off shore. The smell of sea salt and fresh air woke him up along with the cool breeze tickling his exposed neck. Minato wondered to himself, how long would he and Jiraiya stay at this place?

As the thought crossed his mind, a woman walked by. The woman he had seen on the dock, not ten minutes ago. She glanced at him without stopping in her brisk strides. Her face was solemn and looked several years older than his from what he could tell from a glance. And then she was gone, lost in the evening crowds.

* * *

><p>AN: Setting is just before the Shinobi War, Kushina has recently had the Kyuubi placed in her. And some changes have been made from canon.

Kushina will be a few years older, but the gap doesn't matter due to -CENSORED- so they will be the same age eventually :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Are _you_ an Uzumaki?"

* * *

><p>Minato woke to the sound of Jiraiya snoring loudly on the bed opposite his. There was one reason why they were in Whirlpool country and Minato knew Jiraiya would be too hung over to get him started on the task.<p>

Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konohagakure, due to Uzushio's Uzumaki clan and Konoha's Senju clan being distant relatives. Because of this, all chunin and jonin vests of Konoha shinobi bore the swirling crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolizing the strong friendship that reside between both villages. Minato was here with Jiraiya to learn the way's of fūinjutsu under the Hokage's and the Uzumaki clan's allowance. Every members of this clan were very knowledgeable of fūinjutsu.

This reputation earned them renown and fear worldwide. Minato knew fūinjutsu, but had come here to learn more before war between the nations potentially broke out. As a feared country, Uzushio would likely come under heavy attack because of their status.

Minato left the inn to look for an Uzumaki and start his training. "Red hair..Red hair, just find someone with red hair and ask them." He mumbled under his breath as he took in his surroundings. He strolled around for at least an hour. The village seemed to be composed of several cylindrical buildings, similar to those of Kirigakure. A wide river cut through the village and was gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills and many geese flying around.

Minato walked into a more affluent part of the village, with taller buildings and potted plants, it was higher up with a clear view of the far away ocean and native birds. Minato stumbled into something as he was looking at a group of geese in a 'V' formation. He had hit a young man, with short blood red hair and violet eyes.

"Sorry." Minato said as he stepped back politely and unintentionally gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

The man's grave face broke into a curt smile. "It's okay." He went to continue on his way but Minato's voice made him halt.

"Are you an Uzumaki?" Minato knew the answer to his question, only Uzumaki's had _that _hair colour.

"Hm, yeah I am" He slanted a look to the blonde.

"Namikaze Minato" Minato went to shake his hand and the young man looked down at it in question. "I'm here from Konoha to learn fūinjutsu from your clan."

Minato's name seemed to click in his head."Oh, we've been expecting you." His earlier brusque smile turned into a grin.

He shook his outstretched hand and motioned that the blonde walk with him. "I'm Uzumaki Jinzuk, It's nice to meet you finally, Namikaze-san." His sentences were somewhat dragged out in a patient tone and manner. As they walked Minato learn't of his fate on this island.

Learning fūinjutsu was not all that was in store for him. In return for learning their clans sealing secrets he would have to serve Uzushio as an Uzushiogakure gennin, meaning missions. Not action packed, kill-the-bad-guy kind of mission's, but the old gennin mission's. A.K.A. free labour and endless demeaning jobs.

Jinzuk saw Minato visibly deflate. "You'll be a solo gennin, only taking job's from the Uzumaki clan." Jinzuk smirked even more, there was more in store for the blonde but he would take it slowly.

Due to the sudden collapse of Uzumaki Clan structure when Mito Uzumaki passed, various other clans sought out the sealing techniques and attacked. The numbers within the clan had dwindled and there were no viable candidates for clan head at the time. Meaning Jinzuk, Mito's genius nephew took charge of the situation and made an official alliance with the Leaf Village (Whereas before, it was simply here say).

Jinzuk had requested a powerful ninja to marry into the Uzumaki in exchange for learning the fūinjutsu, preferably a female ninja. The Hokage had sent Minato instead, as he already knew about basic seals. He had told Jinzuk not to tell Minato of his potential future. Their plan would fall into action on it's own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who you are speaks louder to me than anything you can say"

* * *

><p>"I've never seen so many geese in my life, why are there so many in Uzushio?" Minato called out to the beautiful but fiery woman in front of him in an attempt to make conversation. It seemed as though she would ignore him as usual, but this time she turned to where he was looking.<p>

"The farmers breed them for their fat" She said as if he was a slow child.

"Oh" He said as though he was the slow child she made him out to be. It fell into an uneasy silence again, which Minato didn't like.

After he had met Jinzuk he was introduced to the woman he had seen on the dock when venturing to this far away island. Her name was Kushina. Jinzuk had said she was outspoken and tomboyish but Minato had seen nothing to prove Jinzuk right. She was slight with long hair and had a pretty face with fair skin and almost always ignored his questions or greetings. She was odd.

Unfortunately for him the woman would be his mentor for the entire time he was learning Fuinjustu while Jiraiya scampered off to Uzushio's inside spa's to peak on unsuspecting women. Not that Minato would rather be doing either.

Word had gotten round on the island that the 'Yellow Flash' was on the island and Minato had accidentally accumulated a number of fan girls after chatting with them outside the Uzumaki residence while waiting for Kushina each morning. Whenever Kushina came out she would have a scowl on her face and walk briskly for Minato catch up. The woman was quite difficult to be around to say the least and it seemed not many of the island dweller's liked her.

Minato decided he would get to know her before assuming anything "Why are the geese in a 'V' shape?" He queried, wondering if she would answer this as well.

She sighed almost wearily and then a touch of a smile came to her face. "As each bird flaps its wings, it creates an uplift for the bird immediately following. By flying in a "V" formation, the whole flock adds at least 71 percent greater flying range than if each bird flew on its own." She turned to face him, arm's crossed. "People who share a common direction and sense of community can get where they are going more quickly and easily, because they are travelling on the thrust of one another."

Minato's mouth was slightly agape, that was the most word's she'd ever said to him in a single sentence. He had been training with her for several day's now and it seemed she was wiser than her arrogant demeanour let on.

Kushina took his silence as a opportunity to tell him more. "And, did you know when a goose gets sick or is wounded by gunshot, and falls out of the formation, two other geese fall out with that goose and follow it down to lend help and protection. They stay with the fallen goose until it is able to fly or until it dies; and only then do they launch out on their own." Her voice had turned sour and she looked to the floor with a grimace."If people had the sense of a goose, we would be able to stand by each other like that."

Minato popped the question that he had been wondering since she began. "Why do you know so much about geese?" It came curtly without thought. He wished he could have re-worded it better but it was too late. Her eyes narrowed at him ever so slightly and then she made a 'hmpt' sound.

"When I was young I used to run away from home alot, I would always go to the goose farm. Minato made an unconvincingly 'ah' sound, so she elaborated, if only slightly "I just picked it up O.K!" The corners of Minato's lips lifted up at her attitude.  
>"I see." He didn't see why the people in the village gave her wary and mean looks, she seemed fun albeit her temperament was a tad short. She whipped her head away from his direction and walked onwards, faster than what was considered 'walking' leaving her student to catch up.<p>

"Minato, if I'm going to teach you properly then you'll have to deal with my temper and outbursts. No complaining" she said so quietly it was almost lost in the wind.

"Jinzuk said you were outspoken but I haven't heard much in regard to that... Only you're fiery temperament" he added quickly, the last bit as an afterthought. She shrugged her shoulder then tossed a lock of her blood red hair over her shoulder.

"A lot of people don't like me because of the things I say, I can be quite mean and rude to those I don't trust. Well only to those that think I'm a ..." She trailed abruptly with a sad face adorning her features, then it was gone and her face was set to stone again.

"Think you're what?" Minato questioned with raised eyebrows. "Nothing" She cut the conversation off and tossed more strands of hair over her shoulder to busy herself. "We need to start training, C'mon Sunshine. Here's a good place." Minato frowned at the nickname with hands in pockets and a scowl on his face.

Minato was a fair person and he treated everyone the same. If he met a noble man or a King he would most likely be banished from their lands for not treating them as a superior. It was just ingrained in his nature. It didn't matter how everyone else viewed that person, he would find out about them himself and make his _own_ choices on what level of respect they could get from him.

"Hey Kushina-san"

"What is it, runt?"

"Who you are speaks louder to me than anything you can say."


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't say goodbye."

* * *

><p>The geese honked in the warm sky and children played on the streets of Uzushiogakure. It was the peak of summer, and the surrounding ocean winds cooled the warm air to an enjoyable temperature.<p>

What was Minato stuck doing on this fine day, you ask? He was in a dreary room reading from millennium-old books. The dust on them was at least an inch thick and the inside pages where yellowed with age and damp. He had been in this stingy room all day memorizing every circle, triangle, symbol and variations of line. He needn't complain as he was learning the very secrets any enemy and even friendly ninja villages would kill (literally) to get their hands on.

"Minato!" A familiar voice called. Minato didn't answer, but got up and bent backwards. A release of click's down his spine made him let out a relieved sigh.

"Minato!" The voice called slightly louder with a hint of irritation.

Minato poked his head outside the room and into the corridor. Kushina was sitting on a wooden stool, her back against the corridor wall, soaking up some of the warmth from the adjacent windows. She had a hand above her eye's to shield them from the light.

"What is it?" Minato asked as he ruffled his hair and yawned. He walked in front of the auburn haired woman as she still had a hand over her eyes.

"Jinzuk and Tsuri were just here." She said simply, not seeming as though she would continue. Kushina took her hand away from her face and sat up right on the stool to look up at Minato.

"Tsuri is the next in line for being clan leader. You'll be seeing her a lot." Minato had an eyebrow raised with a slight puzzled look on his face. _I will?_

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" He asked while lingering around.

"You're to see Oba-san Fukurou regarding a mission briefing." Kushina told him bluntly, looking up at him with her hardened eyes. Minato put his weight on one foot then the other. He stopped fidgeting under Kushina's gaze and his mouth opened in an attempt to ask a question. Before he could ask Kushina let out a heavy breath of air.

"C'mon I'll show you the way." They were the same height but Kushina had platform heeled sandal's on. As they walked down the neutral coloured corridor Kushina placed her hand on the blond's hair and ruffled it up. "You're a short one, just like Tsuri."

"Hey, what's up with people always touching my hair," He mumbled to himself "and I still have five years of growing to do." He gave a slight smile to Kushina but really he didn't like people commenting on his height. She chuckled at his typical teenage attitude. Hair and height was always a big thing to teenage guys.

They arrived at the Uzumaki's main household, went down some corridors, up some stone staircases and through an open doorway. "Oba-san Fukurou is in the room on the left" Minato nodded to her.

He had tried to memorize the layout of the house. And now he was taking in where he was now. The room they were in had green leather couches and a red rug stretching across the shiny, waxed, rosewood floors. There were red Victorian roses on the window sill of a large spiral shaped window. It was pleasant and the room smelt of old perfume.

From the corner of his eye he could see Kushina leaving without a goodbye. He spun round as she rounded the corner of the open door, he just about caught up and grabbed her arm ever so slightly. She reeled it back as if it had burnt. Her eye's were narrowed and her stance ready to fight. As she twisted round her long hair twirled around her and into her face which she quickly pushed aside. When she saw Minato leaning forward, with his arm out and wide eyes, her face calmed and for a fraction of a second, a smile could be seen.

She then let out a slight growl and frowned. "What is it? If my hair hadn't gotten into my face I could have killed you!"

Minato's eyes were still wide. _Why is she so hostile in her own home? _His handsome face eventually broke into a smile as she kept his gaze.

"You didn't say goodbye."

"I didn't realise I was obligated to do so." She bit out playfully.

"Well it is common courtesy." Minato shrugged with a smile and Kushina gave him a look that conveyed _What is it you want? _He shrugged.

"Where will you be when my briefing is over?" He queried politely.

"Eating" She said simply. Minato scratched the back of his head and lifted his chin as if to say _Oh_

"Tell you what kiddo, I'll wait for you on the northern bridge instead" She rolled her eyes, he really was like a big kid, following her around like a lost puppy.

"Okay" He beamed at her brightly with a grin."Then we can get some lunch. My treat"

Before Kushina could object he had gone.

* * *

><p>AN: I Know the chapter are short, but I can keep a clear mind and get more out faster this way. The next few will be at least double this length and not as stupid, well I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

"What would you rather be, a carrot, an egg or a coffee bean?"

* * *

><p>A man with white, long hair and red streak's down his cheeks giggled happily. He was on the northern side of the village, hiding behind potted plants and wall's to research the fine women on the classier side of town.<p>

Originally he had come here with Minato to make sure his training and love life with an Uzumaki went to plan. But, he hadn't really seen his ward for around a week. He was too busy admiring the women, he had wanted to research to help his current adventure novel. But the women! They were like goddesses in disguise. Perhaps he should ditch his usual genre and go for something a little more risqué? It would definitely be more popular than his current books, which weren't popular at all.

Jiraiya's thoughts were dispelled instantly when a woman with a pixie haircut walked along the street. She had a low cut black dress on with a fish-net shirt underneath. Peeking out from under the short dress/shirt was white bandage-like shorts. Her shoes were extremely high heeled . The infamous pervert could hardly control himself as her hip's swayed in a rhythmical movement. The only thing preventing him from going up to 'woo' her was the man next to her. He was as skilled as a Konoha ANBU captain. He had no attire that suggested this, it was just the way he moved that gave it away.

Oh, how Jiraiya wished he would just hurry up and leave the woman alone! Finally they split way's with some good bye's. The blushing man went in for the kill as soon as the red-haired shinobi had gone out of sight.

"Why hello!" Jiraiya sprung up from nowhere. She was startled. "I couldn't help but notice such a fair maiden as you walking past my line of sight. It must be fate that we meet here!" The woman tried to brush him off by walking on. "Wouldn't you agree my darling!" Love heart's started springing up around the lecherous man as he floated after her.

She walked briskly looking behind her with panic written all over her face. She was headed for the river. Thankfully Jiraiya came before her on a giant toad. "I'm very powerful you know, me and you could be-"

"LEAVE ME _ALONE_ PERVERT!" She shrieked like a banshee. Jiraiya's love heart's were homing in on her and so she moved backwards. As the pervert began saying sweet nothing's to her, her heel caught on a crack in pavement. The woman fell backwards with a splash into the freezing cold river. She splashed, flailed and screamed.

Jiraiya called out "Oh no! My dear lady, you've fallen into the river!" for nearby people to hear.

"I shall save you!" His red cheeks went even redder. He took his clothes and shoes off quick as a flash only leaving his trousers.

"Help! Help! I cant swim!" The girl screeched.

"You're hero is coming!" He dived in to the freezing water. As he got closer she splashed in an attempt to get away, her head going under the water every few seconds.

"HELP ME!" she screamed louder, but not for help from the water but from the love struck man trying to save her.

"I've got you!" As she went under water and lost her strength he got her and pulled her out of the water.

A crowd had formed. Different people came out of the crowd to see if she was okay and shouts could be heard.

"Tsuri-sama!"

"Uzumaki-sama!"

"Uzumaki-san are you okay?"

The girl pointed a finger at Jiraiya and everyone looked at him "I saved her!" he said while raising his hands in defence and backing up. But before she could say anything she fainted on the spot. Jiraiya used this opportunity to slyly escape and put his clothes back on.

000

* * *

><p>000<p>

Minato walked into the briefing room of Oba-san Fukurou, or rather, just her room. It had a bed, a table and some chairs. Oba-san, despite being called 'Aunt', was an old woman with grey hair, placed in a bun atop her head.

She was small and reminded Minato of a pet hamster he once had. She wore many robes and kimono's of various colours. Her head was large in proportion to her small body and her face was wrinkly like old leather. She sat in a highly cushioned chair, with drapery all around it, as though she were a prized bust or statue.

"Hello, Oba-san Fukurou." Minato semi-bowed in front of her to show respect for the elderly woman. Her eye's seemed closed from the loose skin covering them. She smiled at his courtesy.

"I'm Namikaze Minato, it's a pleasure to meet you." He kept his head down and had his hands behind his back. He stood despite their being a chair behind him.

"Minato." She tested the name on her tongue, sounding out each syllable. Her arm's were outstretched, resting on the armrest. Her palms were facing upwards like a fortune-teller about to make contact with the dead. Without turning her palm from it's upwards position, she lifted her hand and motioned towards the chair.

"Sit."

Minato did so, sitting up right. The elderly woman was looking over him, he could tell despite her eye's being hidden under wrinkles. When he had entered the room, he felt a great presence, this woman was more that just an old forgotten relic, locked away in this room. She was once a very powerful person. For no reason at all she smiled at him, as though done with her observations.

Minato waited a while for her to start the mission briefing but she just sat there, motionless. "Shall we begin?" Minato ruffled the back of his hair uncertainly.

"Tsuri, is late" She frowned "we will wait." Minato had forgotten about the 'Tsuri' woman that Kushina said he'd be spending a lot of time with. He recalled Kushina saying she was next in line for clan leader and that she was short. Short like him, she had said rather rudely.

"Tell me Minato" She stopped there and Minato leaned forward, intent on listening. "If you were boiled alive and happened to be food, what would you rather be? A carrot, an egg or a coffee bean?"

"What?" He blurted out. He couldn't tell if she was trying to make conversation, albeit an odd one. The old woman's face remained unchanged and motionless. How was he meant to answer that?

"Um well, I don't like carrot's, egg's are tedious things to prepare and coffee is alright, it changes the bland water." He looked around the room a bit, not quite sure if the woman was as sane as he had assumed.

"I guess I'm a coffee bean."

Suddenly a resounding clap echoed, her hands came together and she beamed at him.

"Very well."

"Why is that Oba-san Fukurou?" He asked genuinely curious. The apparently senile Oba-san explained that each of foods would face the same dilemma in life - boiling water - but each would react differently to the situation.

"The carrot goes in strong, hard and unrelenting. However, after being subjected to the boiling water, it softens and weakens. And the egg? It does the opposite. The egg goes in fragile but after sitting through the boiling water it becomes strong and hardens" She explained wisely, with her palms still facing upwards and her eye's closed off to the world. Minato took it in and waited for her explanation of the coffee bean, as it did neither.

"What about the coffee bean?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know."

"You've never made coffee before?" She said as though she was chiding him for not thinking.

Minato had to think about it, was this a trick question? The coffee was different to both.

"It changes the boiling water into coffee?" After a long pause Oba-san half smiled, half frowned and nodded.

"The ground coffee beans are unique, unlike the egg and carrot. After they are put in boiling water, they change the water - the dilemma - into something new and come out unchanged. They are consistent and strong."

Just then the door slammed open with a resounding thud. Oba-san and Minato looked to the open door startled. It was a medic from the hospital. "Fukurou-sama! My apologies." The young medic was an Uzumaki judging from her hair. She eyed Minato warily.

"Tsuri-sama fell into the river." she said gravely.

Oba-san's eyebrows rose, revealing her milky blue eyes. "Will she live?" Oba-san's voice was just as grave and her face had a hint of fear on it.

"I don't know. I came to tell you since no other main family members are in."

She frowned heavily. "Well there is nothing I can do for her. Thank you for telling me, update me on her status later tonight, Myra-chan." The young medic nodded and rushed out the door as quickly as she had come in.

Oba-san Fukurou looked downward, giving her a double chin. Her wrinkled face was stricken at the news of her family's misfortune. She sat more motionless than ever, not even the rise and fall of her chest could be seen.

Minato watched mutely. Tsuri, the woman they had been waiting for had fallen in a river. What didn't make sense was the fact Oba-san immediately asked if she would live. It wasn't that odd but the medic was just as serious. It was likely that the woman didn't know how to swim, though one would find that odd if you grew up on an island your whole life, wouldn't they? Minato had full reason to be curious but now was not the time.

He suddenly felt as if he was being intrusive and got up to leave. The chair he had been sitting on screeched as he got up, to which he flinched at. He said sorry in his head but didn't disturb the silence of Oba-san's grim thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: "Falling into a river won't cause someone to die! That's _sooo_ un-realistic" You shall find out the greatest kept secret of the Uzumaki clan. Why don't they ever leave the island of Whirlpool? And why were they so obsessed with fuinjutsu that they became master's of it? Stay tuned to find out! :D Still debating if I want Oba-san to explain it or wait a little longer... And should I let Minato know or not, I wonder?


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at yourselves!" - Who's the real monster?

* * *

><p>The deep river that ran through Uzushio was ahead of Minato. He was going towards the northern bridge were he would meet Kushina. Minato had left Oba-san Fukurou without the details of his mission, but he could always get them later.<p>

The bridge came into view. It was a traditional wooden one with a roof shelter above it. As he got closer he could see his fiery teacher's mane of hair, she wasn't alone though. She was talking to a man. Minato couldn't see the man's face due to the fact he was on one knee and holding Kushina's slender hand. A slight pang hit him at the sight.

To Minato's slight satisfaction Kushina reeled her hand back and used it to punch the man. He began jogging up to her. She started thrashing around and pummelling the man to the floor. A slap to the face, an uppercut to the jaw and a knee in the crotch and he was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me again!" She roared in a very unladylike manner then smashed a kick into his stomach. By now Minato could quite clearly tell it was Jiraiya laying bloody and on the floor.

"Beautiful and strong!" he chuckled to himself. Just before Kushina could land another hit to him, Minato appeared before her in a flash. He stopped her punch in his larger hand. She had a surprised look on her face and started to open and close her mouth like a fish.

"Ow, you sure pack a punch Kushina-san" Minato said while shaking his hand out.

She seemed to find her voice "Minato, where did you come from?"

Jiraiya quickly got over his pain somewhat and sat up. "Urhm, Minato-kun? What are you doing here?" he groaned.

Minato let out a heavy breath of air and put his hands behind his head.

"You two are nuts" He smirked at them which earned him a bump on the head from each sensei.

"Ow"

They both asked how he knew the other person at exactly the same time. "Well, this is Jiraiya my sensei" he turned to Jiraiya while motioning toward Kushina "and this is my fuinjutsu sensei, Kushina-san" They eyed each other until Jiraiya eye's turned into love heart's once more.

What followed was a beaten and bruised man and a worn out red head. Minato had decided he would sit this one out. After trying to impress the violent woman a second time the kinky man decided against that course of action again. _Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me._ Jiraiya pinned that logic to his current situation and left when a young woman with a skimpy outfit strolled past.

But not before blowing kisses to Kushina and giving her a suggestive wink. Minato looked to her face and a couple vein's could be seen pulsating on her forehead. Her teeth were clenched and her eye twitched now and then. "If I happen to meet you're sensei again I can't promise he'll live" Minato chuckled and walked over the bridge into the street with her.

They walked in a comfortable silence as Kushina calmed down. The gushing water of the river could be heard and hungry ducks pleading for food with their constant quacking noises. Minato was walking ahead of Kushina unlike usual and looking at different buildings. Far off in the distance he could see a tall one which he identified at the hospital the day before. That's were Tsuri was now, he should probably let Kushina know about that when they sat down to eat.

"Where are we going?" Kushina bit out impatiently.

Minato looked over his shoulder at her. He slowed down so he was walking with her. She seemed on edge. "Near the docks, there's a nice place to eat."

"That's on the other side of town." she dead panned.

"It's a nice walk. Besides we're almost there." He smiled despite her attitude. Kushina looked around warily. Her eyes were darting around and she bit her bottom lip until she focused on the ground. She kept her eyes to the ground and set her face so it had no expression. Minato idly watched her from the corner of his eye.

Was she nervous? Was it him that was making her like that? No, Minato was alone with her all day everyday and she never acted like this. Sure he was handsome - if he had to say so himself - but Kushina wasn't that kind of girl. She was strong and volatile and didn't get infatuated with anyone. Minato was pretty sure she didn't have a boyfriend, Minato hadn't even seen her friends. She didn't seem to be the socializing or friendly type.

It didn't matter. If there really was a sincere reason as to why everyone avoided her, it was sure to present itself in time.

They were at the part of town where the inn Minato was staying at was. The wildlife consisted of seagulls and river rats than it did geese, swans and ducks. There was hardly a red head in sight as all the Uzumaki's lived far from here.

A lot of the people here had realised Konoha's Yellow Flash was living among them. He chatted to love-struck girls, awe-struck academy students and other shinobi his age and up. He still heard murmurs as he walked around this part of town. Minato didn't like the whispers and ignored them. Just because he was popular didn't mean he was deaf.

They were even murmuring to themselves now as he walked with Kushina. Though a change had taken place. Women were giving death glares, men were frowning and children stared wide-eyed. Taking a glance at Kushina he could see she was looking down, her vibrant hair hiding her face.

When they arrived at the eatery she still had her head down. One of the waiter's looked up at Minato and smiled to which he waved. The waiter's eye drifted to the woman behind him then frowned. He came forward very fast.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."

"Why?" He frowned and stared down at the waiter. The waiter hesitantly nodded to Kushina.

"What?" Minato asked firmly and a few onlooker's caught sight.

He had a circular tray in his grasp and he was holding it across his chest tightly. "Sir" He said firmly "I'm afraid if you wish to eat here, _that_ can not be accompanying you." Some heads were raised from their table, they seemed to stare at Kushina with shock then anger.

Kushina's eyes were like molten larva. If she had been younger, she would have made a scene, beaten the object of her refusal into the ground. She was not a _that,_ she was a human being. Unfortunately the waiter didn't get what he deserved. She was older and smarter than to go off smashing faces in.

"Minato let's go." Grabbing his arm she tried to move him but he stood like a statue. Rude whispers began emanating from the tables akin to '_it_ touched him' along with gasps.

"No." He intertwined his arm with Kushina's and came closer to the waiter's face, standing tall.

"Why not?" He bit out, he wanted an answer. Oddly, most of the occupants of the room were looking at the small scene he had created, making him slightly frustrated. What was wrong with these people?

Suddenly one of the onlookers got up and shouted. "Get that fox bitch out of here!" shouts and murmurings of encouragement roared through the small eatery.

"Slut!"

"Get the hell out of this village, _monster_!

"Go die!"

Minato's eyes widened then narrowed at their animalism. How could so many people hate one person? And even if they did, it would be obscene to think they would act in such a way at a public place. It was at that moment that something changed in Minato. Something he hadn't felt in a long time towards another human being broke through his emotional barriers. It wasn't hate, hate was too close to love. They didn't deserve his hate, all he felt towards them at that moment was dislike.

Some yelled obscenities while most said them under their breaths, other's threw trash and cutlery at her. All the shouts were heartfelt and angry. Minato felt a forceful tug on his arm from where they were tangled. Kushina tried to get out of his hold and away from this place but he held her tighter.

"Look at yourselves!" Minato roared. The people flinched at his tone though others just gave him a hateful glare.

"How_ dare_ you treat another human being in this way?" He chided visciously.

"She's a monste-!" a man called out but was cut off a second short as a kunai shot past his head. It dug itself into a wooden beam behind him and he yelped.

"She killed Mito Uzumaki!"

"_It_ killed my mother and father!"

"You have proof?" He spoke with eerie calmness and held their gazes with a mortifying glare.

The man from before spoke "I saw that fox bitch turn into a monster and kill my brother!" Minato appeared behind him and pulled his special kunai out of the wall and spun it around on his finger. He moved the man's head to look at his sensei, her hair completely covering her face. The man was startled as was the rest of the room at Minato's movement or rather lack of movement. Kushina looked up when she noticed Minato was gone, all the way on the other side of the room.

"Does that woman look like she killed your brother?" He held the man's head so he could look at her straight in the eye.

Silence.

"Like she killed any of your family, or even her _own_ family member?" He raised his voice through gritted teeth.

Kushina couldn't hold it any longer, her eyes were welling up with unshed tears and she'd be damned if any of these people saw her crying. Her blood red hair fell over her face like a curtain. Unnoticed to all but one person was a single, crystal-shaped tear falling from her chin.

"Answer _me_!" Minato demanded.

* * *

><p>AN: I have the plot sorted! So I'm making certain scenes to aid the future flow of the story... But this one, this one sucks... I can't write I'm still a kid with terrible writing skills :p I mean surely Kushina would have gone mental when they threw stuff at her. RAGHH -kick's in face- HOW DARE YOU -punch- 'till they are all unconscious, but that kinda makes her look like a really mean person :L


	7. Chapter 7

"You called me a human being."

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina sat side by side on the isolated dock. Kushina had her head hidden in Minato's chest. It wasn't a sign of a affection, but of deep humiliation. She didn't want anyone to see her watery eyes, not even the person who defended her. She made no sound or movement, the only sign of her feelings were the hot heavy breath's that hit his chest irregularly.<p>

Minato had put her head there, he didn't like her sitting detached from everything around her. He had put her there and she hadn't moved for a long time. In an effort to console her he stroked her hair around her head and neck. Deciding it was time to pry open her defences, he broke the dense silence.

"Kushina" He dropped the 'san' suffix off her name and spoke softly. He had an idea of what earlier was about but thought he should confirm it with her and tell her what he knew.

"Are you the Kyuubi no Kitsune jinchuuriki?" He asked gently with no hint of apprehension. Kushina froze as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Minato couldn't even feel her breath anymore. Eventually her breathing came back shallow and half-heartedly controlled but her body remained rigid. Minato didn't think she would talk so he talked instead, answering any questions that might have come up in her head.

"Before I came here I was told about Mito Uzumaki. How she was a demon host and lived to a hundred and thirty years old. I learnt that your people live very long lives, they all have red hair and that the Kyuubi has been in your family since Mito acquired it." He spoke slowly so she could take it in calmly. His hand stroking down the length of her colourful hair.

Kushina had settled down slightly as she listened to him talk. "Mito died recently, two years ago, when the Kyuubi was extracted from her and placed into a new host." Minato had been told by the hokage about all the tailed beasts before his journey and mainly about the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi attack two year's ago, it didn't last long and it's happening is highly confidential. Most villager's didn't even know of it, only that their kin had died in a bloody battle. Word got around that it was the Kyuubi who had killed Mito, taken the form of a beautiful Uzumaki woman and murdered many Uzushiogakure ninja on the night of the Lunar Festival." It came out hard and unforgiving. But his tone was not at her, but at the people who had spread the lie around.

Sure they had reason to be upset but they were pinning the blame arrogantly without proof onto Kushina. He knew it was Kushina. She was a fuinjutsu master and extremely talented, yet she lived with the branch family. They didn't respect her and everyone outside of her family didn't like her. The events earlier only reinforced the truth.

"I know who you are but most importantly, I know whatyou are." _Something most people don't know_. Kushina at that moment lashed out and tore away from him.

"What am _I_ then?" She spat ferociously with her lips pulling back to show sharp canines. Her nails had turned to claws and her ocean spray eye's tinted with red. A noise from the back of her throat was emitting a low growl. Minato didn't let on that he had noticed her change, he just stared into her eyes looking deep into the pain and fear inside the scarlet orbs.

Minato brought his hand to her face, pushing her red hair out of her feral looking face. "Your Kushina." He said dead seriously. Putting his forehead to hers, he looked into her eyes. They refused to show any emotion at what he had said. Finally they shut, when they re-opened they were the familiar ocean colour he had come to know.

She couldn't stare into his darker blue eyes any longer or she would get teary-eyed. She pulled away from his face only to rest it on his shoulder and stare out at the violent tides of Whirlpool. Minato put his head on top of her's gently so that they were supporting each other.

_When I'm with him, some one who knows, my troubles feel lighter_._ They feel halved_. Kushina at that moment wanted to tell him the rest. That the villager's were right about her being a monster. Not only did she have one inside her, she was one. Would he look at her in the same light? He had seen her lose control of the Kyuubi ever so slightly and he didn't so much as flinch. But being a monster was very different than hosting one.

Minato could feel her uneasiness, that there was something weighing on her mind. "What else is there?" He asked knowingly. He had no clue, he was just guessing. But if there was something, the only way he would get it out of her was if he acted like he already knew and was fine with it. He just hoped he would be.

"You called me a human being." She said painfully and apprehensive at his reaction. There was a long pause as if he was gauging out what she could mean or be hinting at.

"Yeah?" Minato said with his eyebrows knotted together. He looked downward at her scalp from the odd position. She could feel him move and stare at the top of her head.

"I haven't got a drop of human blood in me." Her voice broke a little at the statement. Kushina had never felt much dread before but she felt the foreign emotion strongly right now. She never cared what people thought of her, what they might think if they really knew her. She just accepted they would never understand, never even try to understand. There was no worry as whatever there was to lose, was lost before they even met her.

Right now she felt there was a world to lose, if Minato didn't take it well she wouldn't trust anyone with the knowledge. If he couldn't understand her then surely no one would. She would never tell anyone and then she would be forever alone in this god forsaken world. She waited on edge for his reaction, apprehension racing through her veins.

"You're always going to be Kushina, nothing you can say or do can change that." He recited, clearly confused as to what she was getting at. Did she mean that metaphorically, or that she truly wasn't born a human with human blood?

"I may be 'Kushina' but I'm not like you... I'm not like any of you, my closest kin are the Uzumaki's but even they have human blood running through them." She said more relaxed albeit still on edge.

Minato smirked and Kushina could feel it on her head. What was he smirking at?

"Is this when you tell me you a disgusting sea monster, who disguises herself as a gorgeous woman then eats mortal men to keep her immortality?" He said it quite fast as though he had figured it all out earlier. Kushina was quiet, thinking over what he had said. While Minato gulped as he thought that perhaps his answer was correct.

"Yes." She stated coldly. Minato lifted his head from hers instantly but didn't let go of her altogether.

"Really?" He said genuinely interested and not at all frightened, well maybe a little.

"Not exactly... My origin is more humbled."

"Explain." He said simply, he wanted to hear her story. She elbowed him from her position and he wiggled a bit. "Please" He added. Kushina sighed. She could tell him but he wouldn't understand without a history lesson. That particular one was not allowed to be passed through her lips and into a foreigners ears.

"Whatever you hear must never pass your lips to another soul. I was told that by Oba-san Fukurou when she told me." She whispered.

Minato snorted. "That didn't last too long did it?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" She seethed.

"Please, go on." Minato said seriously then was silent for her to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want to leave don't you?"

* * *

><p>Kushina settled herself into a comfy position on her student and Minato plopped his heavy head back on top of hers lazily. She began her history lesson, for Minato's ears only. She would tell him of the Uzumaki's origin before her own.<p>

"The Uzumaki's are related to the God of the ocean, Ebisu and his wife, a red haired, water nymph. Having such powerful ancestors was a blessing as much as a curse. Ebisu's children were cruel, disobedient and uncontrollable." Kushina paused to recall her memory of what Oba-san had told her as a child.

"He cursed them all to mortality, created an island in the middle of the ocean and placed them there as punishment for their ungodly behaviour. Today we know the island as Whirlpool country. To make sure they never left, he stripped their ability to swim. If they tried their bodies would grow heavier and heavier until they would sink like a rock."

So Uzumaki's couldn't swim? That explained why Tsuri had to be sent to hospital Minato thought to himself.

"Many people tried to get off the island and drowned not even halfway to land, other's built boats but the tides of Ebisu would take them under to the depths of the ocea-"

"Kushina" Minato interrupted and she frowned angrily then gave a curt 'what?'

"That Tsuri girl fell into a river earlier, she's in hospital now. I hadn't realised it was so life threatening..." Minato felt bad for not telling Kushina earlier now.

Kushina gasped then nodded slightly, it was something that happened occasionally. "...She's a snob but one of the few people I don't mind."

"Many Uzumaki's have died by accident near that river, I'm glad she lived... Why didn't you tell me earlier!" She jabbed her elbow very hard into his side.

"My apologies." He said sincerely. Kushina thought about Tsuri and how she didn't mind her despite the girl always being rude to her as a child, she had a hard life like Kushina albeit she was better off and always would be.

Minato snuggled his cheek into Kushina's hair. "Tell me more." He said like a child who was listening to a new bed time story.

"Like I said, Uzumaki's are related to the God of the ocean and will always have a long lifespan despite their mortality. They can't swim and fear water so much that most won't go near it anymore. Hence the reason we have never moved from this island and continue to learn fuinjutsu, so that one day we might be able to live freely."

"What does fuinjutsu have to do with it?" Minato asked quizzically.

"The Uzumaki people were so obsessed and fearful of water that they decided they would get rid of it. That they would find a way to seal all of the water in the oceans and sea's in a scroll. So they have continued to learn sealing to this very day, though master's of it, we still haven't found a way to seal it."

"You want to leave don't you?"

Minato had seen it when she said 'we'. Kushina was the best fuinjutsu master on the island. She smiled at his knowledge. Of course she wanted to leave this wretched island, but she as well was scared of the water. Many Uzumaki had left by boat, saying Ebisu was gone and would not send waves to tip the boats but many would not leave. Tsuri was one of the few who did not fear water and look what happened to her.

"Why don't you go by boat?" He asked her softly

"Ebisu may tip my boat and besides were would I go? I want to learn to seal the ocean away and that way my family can come with me... Also, then they will respect me." She confided in the sunshine blonde. Respect? Minato knew respect, he craved it himself. His dream was to become Hokage one day, but he felt Kushina's crave for respect far exceeded his.

"Don't you know the nine Gods of this world no longer exist?" Minato changed the subject slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"The God's were killed by a ninja, this ninja placed the tailed beast's inside their bodies. The God of the ocean, Ebisu, is dead, in his place is a tailed beast, or rather a demon sea turtle." Minato finished off lamely.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune body was once the God of the forests." He added.

"Whaa?" The Kyuubi was placed in Mito at birth one hundred and thirty-two years ago, meaning Ebisu must have died around that time. Sure the Uzumaki were still cursed with drowning but at least they could leave by boat with out the meddling God's interference. They had been able to for around one hundred and thirty-two years but the people were so fearful they never took the chance.

"How did you know that Minato-kun?" She asked slightly excited by the news.

"I have great sensei, like you and Jiraiya that tell me secrets they aren't supposed to." He dead panned. Kushina looked away at this.

"You still haven't told me the story of why you're an evil sea monster." Minato whined while swaying his head side to side. Kushina told him she was joking about that but it had some truth to it. She was in no way 'human'.

"Okay, I'll tell my story..."


	9. Chapter 9

"What happens when you want a kid?"

* * *

><p>"I was found in a fishing net near the goose farm. They had been fishing in the ocean for King fish" Minato chuckled at this, not sure where it was going. "I was five years old and apparently dead. The farmer took me home and his wife came to see me, she was a nurse in her youth and could see I was alive. After many day's I woke up." Kushina paused at the memory then continued. "There was another woman there, with striking red hair. She was Tsuri's mother, now deceased by the way. She identified me as an Uzumaki, from my hair colour and my chakra and took me away from the farm."<p>

Minato was silent willing her to continue her odd story.

"Tsuri's mother could see into the future. She had had a dream that portrayed a water nymph being found in a net with Uzumaki features, if the nymph was treated well by the Uzumaki the curse of Ebisu would be lifted. If the opposite occurred then Whirlpool would be destroyed and all it's occupants would die."

"Tsuri's mother believed I was that water nymph and that I was the reincarnation of the Uzumaki mother. A red haired water nymph whom married Ebisu. And that I had come to try and save her 'children'" Kushina finished there. "Personally I think its a load of crap." She suddenly added.

"Tsuri's mother died when I was six and no one believed in her dream. They just saw me as a nobody who was brought into the Uzumaki clan on a whim because of my similar red hair and special chakra"

"You said it's a load of crap, yet you don't believe your human. How come?" Minato asked her simply.

"I believe that part, just not the part about Whirlpool being destroyed. All the island dweller's despite having different family names, are all relatives of Uzumaki in some way. I've been treated like a monster by the islanders all my life and Whirlpool is still standing. Recently the Kyuubi has been put in me and I've been outcasted even more. Yet Whirlpool prospers." She spat out harshly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Minato said flatly. He knew deep down that she cared for her home despite the ridicule she lived through.

"I never said it wasn't, I'm just_ saying_ Tsuri's mother was partly wrong."

"How do you know your a water nymph? Well apart from Tsuri's mother claiming you to be one." Minato asked while wiggling his eyebrows around so she could feel it on her head.

They had been in this tangled position for a long time. Neither of them had found it awkward until that moment. Kushina sat up right and looked out to the horizon. It was very dark out, she hadn't noticed as she delved into her past. Neither had Minato, he was intent on listening to her. He had never found someone so interesting.

"I know because... I fell into the ocean once, I was at the goose farm. I was playing with the farmer's children when one of them pushed me into a deep pond. I didn't sink or feel ill, but as a five year old, I couldn't swim. Tsuri's mother was there and saw me struggling to swim. She saved me by jumping in but from then onwards she was very sick. She was bedridden for a year until her death."

Kushina's voice was shaky but she didn't stop. It was all coming out now. "It's my fault she died, she saved me. The thing is I never got sick from it or even felt heavy and I was in the water for a long time until she got me to me."

Kushina was hidden behind her hair again. Minato was studying her sagging form and hitched breathing. His hand sat idly between his legs. He leaned forward until he could see his reflection in the dark waters. From here he could see Kushina's reflection too. Her eye's were scrunched shut and her face displayed a stricken look of deep regret.

He put his hand to her back and rubbed up and down soothingly. Kushina shivered at his touch but made no indication to move away.

"Oba-san told me I was like Ondine, a water nymph. When I turned twenty I stopped ageing, you see. Unlike the Uzumaki's who age like humans, but live longer."

Minato put his other hand to his chin as his other was rubbing Kushina's back soothingly. "Ondine? I've heard of her. Ondine was a water nymph. She was very beautiful and, like all nymphs, immortal." Kushina nodded sullenly.

Minato carried on in his story teller voice "She fell in love and had a child with a mortal man and because of this, she aged like a mortal woman. He cheated on her with a younger woman and she found out. So she put a curse on him. Or something along those lines"

"When a nymph mates with a human they become human themselves, they lose their Godly immortality, power and beauty. I was chosen to be the next Kyuubi host due to my special chakra and immortality. I will live forever, meaning the clan will always have a hold over the most powerful tailed beast... I'm being used but I am granted respect from the main member's like Jinzuk and Oba-san..." She began trailing her sentences, realizing how pathetic and shallow they sounded out loud.

"What happens when you want a kid?" Minato blurted out.

"I don't want a kid." She retorted hotly

"Never?" He teased.

"No!"

"Considering you're going to live forever, don't you think your mind might change in the future?" He tackled with a smirk.

"No" She said curtly. A blush had crept up on her cheek, thankfully hidden by her hair. Unfortunately Minato had decided he would lift her curtain of hair. He stared blankly at her noticing the blush. "Get off me!" she shrieked and snapped her head round so her hair covered her once more.

Minato was quiet and smiled at the back of her head as he dangled his feet over the water. The silence was short lived as a Shinobi came up behind them. Minato identified it as Jinzuk. Kushina hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"Kushina!" He barked her name startling her so she looked up and pushed all her hair out of her face.

"Yes, Jinzuk-sama?" Her face had become like stone and her eyes cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing all the way out _here_?" His eyes narrowed but his body remained still. Minato broke into their conversation. "It's my fault, I asked her to come over here to eat lunch with me."

Jinzuk regarded the blonde. "Lunch? It's 10:30PM! I've been looking for you both since this afternoon!" He exploded angrily. Realizing he was getting annoyed, he calmed himself as best he could. "Look, you two, _Kushina_. I don't know what lovey-dovey stuff is going on here, but don't let it happen again."

Jinzuk combed his hand through his hair. He could see the blank look on Minato's face. "Sorry, it's just all that's happened with Tsuri today. I was with her and it happened just after I left aswell." He started going off, talking to himself, while trying to explain the source of his anger.

Minato found it odd Jinzuk told Kushina off for being with him and being 'lovey-dovey' her love life or his for that matter was none of Jin's business.

"Kushina, Tsuri can't make the mission with Minato, she's far to sick. You'll be accompanying him instead." Jinzuk nodded to them both. Minato decided Jinzuk's reaction earlier was due to stress and worry as to where Kushina was and so he mentally forgave him for his out burst.

"You'll need to report to Oba-san Fukurou tomorrow at 0800 o'clock." Minato nodded at him and he left without another word, but not before giving Kushina an odd look.

Minato felt somewhat protective over Kushina now he knew her story. He looked over her impassive face which was once open and full of dark whirling emotions. She was good. If Minato didn't know any better he would have said she was mentally stable.

He knew now that she carried with her a sack of emotional baggage and anguish heavier than even he could begin to imagine.

* * *

><p>AN: If it's choppy, you don't understand what's going on, they are OOC, then sorry o_0 If you didn't understand something either read over it or ask me!

Right..what else was I going to say. Ah yes, recap time. Okay some of it I haven't told you yet so it's not completely 'recap'

Oba-san Fukurou: Her name literally means: Aunt Owl. She was once a powerful Uzushio ninja. She resembles a hamster. She is kind and very wise but doesn't always act like it.

Jinzuk: The first person Minato met. He is an Uzumaki and Uzushio ninja with the strength equivalent to a Konoha ANBU Captain. He has short blood red hair and looks down on people below him though is friendly towards people he respects. He is a genius and makes a lot of decisions for the clan. Such as trying to get Minato to marry an Uzumaki, preferably to Tsuri. His age is around twenty-five

Tsuri: Has short hair and killer high heels as she is quite short. Tsuri is next in line for clan leader due to her grandmother being Mito Uzumaki. She moved to Uzushio from Konoha when she was a baby and is now Minato's age, sixteen. They wish to have her as the clan leader when she becomes a few years older. Used to be mean to Kushina when they were kids.

Tsuri's mother: Looked out for Kushina and was very kind. She was able to tell the future. Became sick and died for being in the water for too long after saving Kushina.

That's everyone new! Tsuri's mother is unlikely to come back and I won't talk too much about Oba-san :3


	10. Chapter 10

"But you, Kushina, fit the picture much better. Manners aside."

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Kushina asked wide eyed to the hamster woman. Oba-san Fukurou smiled at her and Minato looked at her blankly. He was still thinking it over before a smirk spread across his face and he tried not to laugh at her predicament.<p>

"This falls way out of my jurisdiction, I can't do _that_" She pleaded.

Kushina wearing layers and layers of colourful clothing, make-up and having to socialise as well as be nice. Would that be possible? She didn't have the best manners either, someone would surely see right through their ruse the moment they saw her. Minato on the other hand was well versed in the political leaders world and how to act, but the role he would be playing was minor.

"Can't the mission wait until Tsuri is better?" Kushina begged one last time. It was unlikely Tsuri would be well for at least another week, she knew that but it was worth a shot at asking.

"Tsuri was our first choice considering her knowledge and character and so she could spend time with Minato." Minato caught onto that, why did they want him spending time with her? The only way he would was if he liked her or if she had something worthwhile to teach him. He hadn't even met her yet.

"But you, Kushina, fit the picture much better. Manners aside." Oba-san added smugly. She held a photograph in her lap and looked at it once more. "Your resemblance to the Queen of Water country is indeed, uncanny."

000

* * *

><p>000<p>

Reluctantly Kushina had agreed. Oba-san and Minato had given her some 'dos and donts' which had gone in one ear and out the other. All that was going through her head at the moment was the sight around her. Water, everywhere, the only thing from her and it was a wooden boat. It was quite large compared to the paddle boats that went from Fire to Whirlpool country. There again it was a longer journey further out to ocean.

The sun glistened off the water and into Kushina's eyes but she wouldn't turn away. The waves hit the boat occasionally and splashed droplet of water onto her and the wind sailed past. She remained like this for most of the journey. She'd never left Whirlpool in her life. Never been on the water. The trip almost made up for the mission.

Mizu no Kuni was ruled by the monarchy rather than a Daimyō. They had the highest number of missing-nin from their hidden village Kirigakure than any other shinobi village. There were many civil wars which scarred the land and people. The soil was infertile and the weather too cold to grow crops. It wasn't the nicest place on Earth to go to.

The numerous civil wars led to bloodline limits being decimated. The people of the country hired them to fight the other side and Kekkei Genkai holders had become feared for their unique powers. They were blamed for all the bloodshed. Ninja stopped using their bloodline limits for fear of being killed. The negativity toward Kekkei Genkai holders lead to purges and genocide to the point of parents killing their own children.

The Queen of Water country married into the royal family. It was noted that she had 'powers' despite not being a ninja. This led some people to believe she held a bloodline limit. She was targeted by a clan of samurai and was very ill after they managed to poison her. Their leader lived through countless civil wars. His loved ones, friends and family had died from bloodline powers of ninja and he was intent on getting rid of them all.

The civilians had moved on from times of war and loved the young King and Queen, whom slowly rebuilt the towns and cities from the last the civil war. Many people had no food to eat and orphaned children died daily but the cost of importing food was hefty. The King would always find a way to get more for them. When the Queen fell ill the people lost hope, thinking the King would go into depression and stop helping them.

To lift there spirits and and catch the criminals he had requested two ninja. One to act as Queen while his was bedridden and another to act as 'the Queens' guard. The people would see his wife was well and the samurai would most likely plan another attack. But this time they'd get caught by the Uzushiogakure kunoichi and shinobi. A.K.A. Kushina and Minato.

They would be there until the the criminals were caught which could take any number of days and Kushina would have to act like a _Queen_. As the sight of land appeared the missions realism seemed to sink in heavily. Her a Queen? Yeah right! She tried laughing it off but failed miserable as she raked her claws through her long hair. Her head drooped towards the floor and she let out a long sigh. _Might as well find Minato-kun now_.


End file.
